Bikuu
Bikuu is a Makai Priestess who serves as an ally and a minor character in ''Garo: Makai no Hana''. ''She also serves as the protagonist of [[Biku: Yamigirinochi|''Bikuu: Yamigirinochi]].'' Character History Bikuu is known in the Makai Community as a Darkness Hunter, a type of Makai Priestess who specializes in the internal affairs of the Makai Order by checking reports of Makai Knights and Priests who have fallen to the darkness or have become possessed by a Horror. Her job includes checking the purity of a Makai Agent's soul and assassinating those individuals who are fully tainted or evil, sometimes with the aid of a Makai Knight that a Watchdog or the Senate assigns to her. She then cremates the bodies of the possessed in a ceremony so the souls can find peace and ascend into the afterlife and also so the Horror's Jakki can be fully purified so it cannot revive in the corpse. Garo: Makai no Hana Bikuu first appears in the episode ''Red Lotus, ''chasing down the fallen Makai Knight, possessed by a Horror. She is later assigned to work with Raiga Saezima and his team by the Watchdogs, due to her target being one of the Slab Horrors, though she initially refuses the aid without testing their abilities. She manages to best Crow in their bout, but once she faces Raiga in a standoff, she immediately admits defeat. Eventually, they track down the Makai Knight Izumo and Bikuu assists Raiga in dealing the killing blow, before cremating the Knight's corpse. She later reveals that Izumo is her younger brother, though doesn't show any signs of sadness, saying that this is the path of the Darkness Hunter. As she leaves the group, Bikuu explains that her next target is the man who freed the Slab Horrors. Personality & Character Bikuu takes her job as a Darkness Hunter very seriously, often appearing very cold and indifferent towards everyone she needs to work with. She also does not trust anyone entirely and when required to work with others, will test their strength to see if they are worthy, pure, and free of any evil influence. Because she does not participate in regular Horror hunts and kills fallen Makai Knights and Priests, she is disliked by many people within the Order who have lost a loved one by her hand. She also is usually unapproachable and outright feared because of her job. Her personal views as a Darkness Hunter was fleshed out more in the movie ''Bikuu: Yamigirinochi, when she confronted her master over his manipulation of the events in the film, revealing that she sees her abilities and her status as nothing to be proud of and even scorns the idea of any form of acknowledgment from the Makai Community. Her cold and dark personality can sometimes even go beyond questionable bounds, as evidenced when she shatters her mentor's white sphere, a clear violation and downright taboo even among Darkness Hunters. However, Bikuu is not without any positive traits, as she is often seen having good relations with Raiga Saezima, as she honors the title of Garo, and has seen his caring side. She is also a good judge of character, seen when she acknowledges Mayuri and compliments her in their first meeting, despite every person in the Makai Community treating the latter as simply a Madou Tool. She also goes to disregard her mission of eliminating Eiji Busujima, upon seeing him after being used by Eyrith, instead opting to treat his injuries before assisting Raiga's team in their battle against the Horror. By the events of ''Garo: Makai Retsuden'', Bikuu has eventually taken on an apprentice in Daichi, teaching him the ways of the Darkness Hunter, as well as the skills necessary to become a protector. Skills and Abilities As a Darkness Hunter, Bikuu's skills lean more on combat and assassination techniques design to fight against fallen Makai Knights and Priests. As such, her combat skills and magical abilities can be considered superior among the Makai Priests and can even be on par with those of Makai Knights. Bikuu also uses some of the deadliest spells in the series, designed to destroy the body, mind, and soul of tainted knights and priests. Among these techniques is the Soul Insertion Jutsu, in which she can enter a person's heart by looking at the target in the eyes for one second. This technique puts her essence inside the target's heart and sees if they are pure or corrupted, symbolized by the color of a sphere (white if pure, black if tainted). When a person's heart is tainted, she can shatter the black sphere, thus destroying the body and soul of the person. This technique can also be used to detect if a fallen Makai Knight or Makai Priest is possessed by a Horror, as the user cannot enter a possessed person's heart. In these cases, Bikuu uses conventional means to destroy the Horror or would require assistance from other Makai Knights to do so. Arsenal * Madou Brush: Bikuu's Madou Brush is blue and can generate its own Madou Fire for detecting Horrors. It also contains a concealed dagger at the bottom of the handle that she can use to stab her opponents. Some of its spells include a containment spell which traps Horrors inside a conical forcefield of light that burns them if they touch it and a spell that transforms the brush into an energy bow that shoots arrows. Notes Portrayal * Bikuu is portrayed by singer and actress Sayaka Akimoto, who is best known for being a member of the pop group AKB48. Behind the Scenes * to be added References